Pokemon Diamond & Pearl: A Secret Love
by iphoneguy
Summary: Ash, Dawn, and Brock are traveling together in the Sinnoh region. As they travel in search of gym battles and contests, Ash and Dawn find out that they are more than just good friends. Pearlshipping, and a secret about Brock. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl:**

**A Secret Love**

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me in your reviews. **

**There's Pearlshipping involved here, so if you don't like that, then don't read it and flame me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own a copy of Pokemon Diamond. The only thing I own in this story is the plotline.**

**I've decided to make the characters a bit older because I'm a little uncomfortable with the thought of two 10-year-olds doing stuff that their parents wouldn't approve of :)**

**Ash: 17  
Pokemon: Pikachu, Staravia, Turtwig, Gligar, Chimchar**

**Dawn: 15  
Pokemon: Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, Ambipom**

**Brock:19  
Pokemon: Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Happiny **

Come on, Ash, get up, it's 9:30 in the goddamn morning!" yelled a tanned 19-year-old with spiky brown hair named Brock.

"Uhhhhhh, lemme sleep for five more minutes, mom," replied the raven haired 16-year-old named Ash who was curled up inside his sleeping bag with his companion, Pikachu.

"For the last freakin' time, I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER! I'M A GUY NAMED BROCK DAMMIT!" Brock yelled back. "Dawn, could you gimme a hand with Ash please?"

"He's still asleep?" asked a blue haired teenager who was slightly younger than Ash.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't get up now we're not gonna get to Hearthome City in time," replied Brock.

"Okay, gimme a sec," said Dawn. "Piplup, come on out!" she cried as she hurled a red and white Pokeball into the air. A small, blue penguin-like creature popped out of the ball and landed in front of Dawn.

"Okay Piplup, use bubblebeam!" shouted Dawn.

"Pip...Lup!" Piplup cried as he sprayed a stream of bubbles from his mouth onto Ash and Pikachu.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Ash as he was sprayed with bubbles.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted, agreeing with Ash.

"Come on Ash, get your breakfast!" giggled Dawn as she poked her head into Ash's tent.

At the sound of the word breakfast, Ash bolted out of his tent and immediately began to wolf down the breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast Brock and cooked.

"I'm gonna go get changed," said Dawn as she walked away. "Hurry up and eat, or we won't get to Hearthome City in time," she added.

"Mmm-hmm," mumbled Ash whose mouth was too full to speak. Ash stared at Dawns figure as she slinked back to her tent. _Damn she's hot,_ thought Ash as he continued to eat. He continued to stare as if in a trance until he heard Brock calling his name.

"Hello, earth to Ash," said Brock, waving his hand in front of Ash's face.

"Huh, wha?" stuttered Ash as he realized Brock was talking to him.

"I said give me your plate when you're done so you can go get changed, but you were too busy staring at Dawn to hear me," replied Brock.

"What?! I wasn't staring at her!" retorted Ash.

"Come on, just stop holding back and just tell her how you feel," said Brock. "Its pretty obvious that you two have had crushes on each other since you guys first met."

"I d-do NOT have a crush on Dawn," stuttered Ash.

"Well, I think you like her, and she likes you back," replied Brock in a matter-of-factly tone. "Just look at how she cheers for you when you're in battle. I've never seen Misty or May do that before. And besides, she's a pretty girl," he added.

"Alright, fine, I have a crush on her," Ash replied in a sullen voice. "I just don't know if she feels the same way about me," he added as he finished his meal. "Here ya go, Brock, I've gotta get changed," he said as he crawed back into his tent.

**With Dawn...**

_God, Ash looks so cute when he's sleeping,_ thought Dawn as she got into her normal outfit, a black and white top and pink miniskirt with matching black socks and pink boots. "Do I have a crush on him?" Dawn asked herself as she put on her accessories, a pink scarf, yellow hair clips, and a white beanie hat with a Pokeball logo on the front.

"Dawn, you ready?" called Ash as he poked his head inside Dawn's tent. _My god she looks so sexy in that miniskirt,_ Ash thought to himself as he stared at Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Dawn as she stared back at Ash. _Oh my gosh, he looks so handsome,_ Dawn thought to herself as she walked to the entrance of her tent where Ash was standing. Suddenly, she slipped on her sleeping bag and landed right onto Ash, sending them both to the ground.

"Are you okay, Dawn?" asked Ash.

"Wha? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine," spluttered Dawn as she realized she was lying on top of the boy she had a crush on. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ash," she as she got off him.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it," replied a shocked Ash.

"Hey have you seen my Buneary by any chance?" asked Dawn, changing the subject.

"No, but I would think she's with my Pikachu," said Ash. "Buneary's got a crush on him," he laughed.

"Yeah, I think she does," giggled Dawn.

**A while later...**

"Hey Dawn, seems like your Buneary's fallen in love with Ash's Pikachu," said Brock as the trio walked along a dirt road.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu," groaned Pikachu as he saw Dawn's Buneary ogling him.

"It sure seems like it," laughed Dawn.

"Y'know, if two Pokemon fall in live with each other, there's an extremely high chance their owners will too," said Brock. He noticed that Ash and Dawn both blushed furiously as he said this, so he continued on teasing the pair. "So, having said that, are you sure there's nothing more than friendship between you two?"

"Oh shut the hell up, Brock," retorted Ash. "Dawn and I aren't in love with each other." _Well I'm in love with her,_ thought Ash.

"Yeah, it's not like we have crushes on each other or something," agreed Dawn. _Oh, if only I could tell him how I feel about him,_ thought Dawn.

"Whatever you lovebirds say," replied a grinning Brock.

**Please R&R! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is guys, Chapter 2! I might put in that secret about Brock here, maybe not, so read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon, but I own a copy of Pokemon Diamond for DS.**

"Hey, there it is! Hearthome City!" said an excited Ash. "I can't wait to start my next gym battle here and win my fifth badge!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said in a agreement.

"And I can't wait to compete in the Hearthome contest here! That Hearthome Ribbon is gonna be mine!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Chill out, guys, first we have to find a Pokecenter to rest up. Then you can go and worry about your gym battles and contests," said Brock.

The trio soon spotted a Pokecenter, and they went in to get a room.

"Hey Nurse Joy, do you have a room for 3?" asked Ash.

"Certainly, here's the key to room 18," said Nurse Joy. "Oh, and would you like to have me heal your Pokemon while you get set up?"

"I'll help you take care of them!" exclaimed an infatuated Brock. "Together, with your love for Pokemon and my love for you, we can-YEEOOOOW!"

"Cro, Croagunk," muttered Brock's Croagunk as he dragged the poisoned Brock away to heal him.

"Same old Brock," laughed Dawn as the headed to their room.

**Inside Room 18...**

Ash and Dawn entered their room in the Pokecenter, but they were surprised. Instead of the normal bunk bed and single bed, there was a double bed and single bed.

"Ummmm... so how are we gonna sleep with this arrangement?" asked Ash. _Maybe Dawn and I could sleep together in the double bed,_ Ash secretly thought to himself.

"I dunno," replied Dawn. _I hope he doesn't choose the single bed, that way I can be with him tonight,_ Dawn wished.

"I... uh... I'll go ask Nurse Joy about this," stammered Ash. _I hope there aren't anymore rooms,_ he thought.

"I'll come with you," said Dawn.

As Dawn and Ash made their way down to the front office, Brock returned to the room.

"Why do you _always_ jab me, Croagunk?" he asked his Pokemon.

"Croagunk, Cro Cro, Croagunk," came the reply.

"Well don't do that, you always give me pins and needles in my legs after your Poison Jab, and I swear to god, if you jab me one more damn time I'll freakin - hey, what's this?" Brock noticed the bed arrangement of the room. "Bags on single bed," he said to his Croagunk. "This is a great way to get those two together..."

**At the front office...**

"What do you mean no more rooms?" asked Dawn.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we don't have a three-person room available right now except yours," replied Nurse Joy. "Tell you what: there's gonna be a room with bunk beds available in two days, I'll try to get that room for you, okay?"

"Umm, sure," said Ash.

"Okay, I'll reserve that room for you guys," Nurse Joy said warmly. "By the way, you two make a cute couple together," she giggled as both Ash and Dawn turned red.

"Oh no, we're not dating, we, uh, we're just, you know, good friends," stammered Dawn. _I wish we were dating though,_ she thought.

**Back in the room...**

"Hey, there's a note from Brock," said Ash, pointing to a sticky note stuck on the door.

"_Hey guys, I've gone out to the Pokemart to pick up a few supplies, won't be back until later tonight, you two enjoy your day - Brock_" Dawn read.

"Wait a minute, there's a PS," said Ash. "_P.S. I call the single bed, you two share the double bed, lovebirds_" read Ash. _Oh my god this a perfect opportunity for me to tell Dawn about my feelings, _Ash thought to himself.

"What?! We have to share the double bed?!" Dawn cried in dismay. _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh my dream's coming true!_ Dawn squealed in her mind.

"Uh, hehehe, it'll only be for two nights, I think that's okay," Ash stammered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's fine with me," Dawn said as she snapped out of her fantasy.

**What'll happen next? Sorry this was a little bit short, and I guess I didn't put in that secret about Brock, but I promise it'll be soon! Please R&R as usual, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was bored today, so I wrote this chapter. I'll also be updating frequently, so check everyday!**

**Alright here's Chapter 3 of the story, thanks to the people who reviewed**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon, although if I did there would be several changes in Pokemon if I did.**

**Onto the story! Gary's gonna have a little part in this *hint hint**

**Last chapter, the trio arrive at Hearthome City, and Brock tries to get Ash and Dawn to admit their feelings for each other by getting them to share the double bed in their room at the Pokecenter.**

"So, um, Dawn, you wanna go register for your upcoming contest?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," replied Dawn.

The two trainers walked together to the Hearthome Contest Hall to register for the contest. On the way, they walked past a clothing shop.

"Oh wow! Those dresses are so pretty!" squealed an excited Dawn. "Oh Ash, could we please check it out?" she asked Ash with puppy eyes.

"Sure, why not?" replied Ash. _God dammit, why does she have to be so cute with those puppy eyes? _Ash asked himself.

They went inside the store, and Dawn immediately began to pick out items of clothing.

"Ooh! That blue one would look great with my Piplup!" exclaimed Dawn as she saw a blue and yellow dress.

"Why don't you try it on?" asked Ash as he imagined Dawn getting changed. But thankfully Dawn didn't notice.

"Oh and that white blouse would be perfect with my Pachirisu!" Dawn said. "And that purple one! That would suit me if I competed with Ambipom!"

"Yeah I think it would," said Ash, trying to get the image of Dawn in the changing room out of his mind.

"And I need a new swimsuit too," said Dawn. She selected an orange two-piece with white polka-dots on it. "How about this one Ash?" she asked.

"Uh... um... yeah, try it on," stammered Ash as he continually but unsuccessfully tried to banish the image from his mind.

**Meanwhile with Brock...**

_Hmm, those two seem to really like each other,_ though Brock. _I gotta find a way for them to admit it to each other, but how?_ Suddenly, he saw a familiar teenager with brown spiky hair.

"Hey Gary! Long time no see!" said Brock as he tapped Gary on the shoulder.

"Hey Brock! What are you doing here?" replied Gary.

"I'm traveling with Ash and Dawn around Sinnoh, what are _you_ up to?" said Brock.

"Me? I'm just in search of new Pokemon and new girls," joked Gary. "How's Ashy boy doing?"

"Ash? He's fine, and he's gained a lot of experience over the years," replied Brock. "I mean, it's been 7 years since he first got Pikachu, and he's really grown up."

"How's his relationship status? Still single?" laughed Gary. "Don't a lot of girls like him? I remember Misty and May used to have crushes on him."

"I'm afraid he's still single, but I don't think he'll be single for much longer," replied Brock with a knowing grin. "He's got a crush on Dawn, the girl we're traveling with. She's got a crush on him as well. I've been trying to get them to admit their feelings for each other, but they're not cracking."

"Ah, so Ashy boy has a crush?" asked Gary. "You have a plan of getting them together?"

"I dunno," said Brock. "But Dawn's birthday is coming up in a few days, he might crack then. Say, you wanna hang out tonight? That'll give us a chance to catch up and give Ash and Dawn some time alone."

"That's a great idea," smiled Gary. "I'll meet you at the Hearthome PokeBar at seven for a couple drinks, sound good?"

"Sounds great," Brock smiled back. "I'll leave a note for the two lovebirds at the Pokecenter. See ya later!"

"Later man," said Gary.

**Back with Ash and Dawn...**

Dawn had tried on all of her outfits, decided to buy them all, and Ash's arms were full of her bags.

"Come on, Ash, let's go register! Hurry up!" said Dawn as she led the way.

"Well, unlike you, I'm carrying all of your damned bags, so I can't hurry!" huffed Ash.

"It's only a couple more blocks, you'll manage, since you're so big and strong," Dawn said in a flirty tone.

"A couple more blocks? You've gotta be kidding me," wheezed Ash as he struggled with Dawn's bags. _Oh my effing god Dawn said I was so big and strong! _Ash thought deep inside. _Does she like me?_

After the pair arrived at the contest hall and Dawn registered, they made their way back to the Pokecenter. Nurse Joy called them over to the front desk.

"Brock left a note for you two," said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks," smiled Dawn.

"What's it say?" ask Ash once they were back in their room.

"_Hey lovebirds, me and Gary are going out for a couple of drinks tonight at the Hearthome PokeBar, so don't expect to see me anytime tonight. I'll probably return smashed at 2 in the morning, and if I'm not back in the morning, talk to Officer Jenny. - Brock,_" Dawn read.

"Why does Brock always call us lovebirds?" asked Ash.

"Probably because of Buneary and Pikachu," Dawn laughed.

"So, uh, you wanna go out for dinner or something tonight Dawn?" Ash courageously asked.

"Oh, um, sure, I'd love to go out with you," Dawn stammered. _What did I just say?! Did I say I'd love to go out with him?"_

"Erm, yeah, so, uh, where do you wanna go?" asked an embarrassed Ash. _Holy sh*t did she just say that she would love to go out with me?_

"How about that restaurant we passed by today, _Hearthome Fine Dining_?" suggested Dawn.

"Yeah sure, I've heard the food's pretty good there. I'll go make a reservation," said Ash.

**Later that evening at the restaurant...**

"Hi there, reservation at seven for two under the name Ketchum," Ash said to the waiter.

"Let me see, Ketchum..." the waiter said as he scrolled down the list of names. "Ah, here we go. Please follow me."

"Wow, this place is really classy, Ash," Dawn said as the waiter led them to their table.

It was a classy place, with an atmosphere set for romantic couples. There were even candles and flowers on the tables.

"Here are your menus," the waiter said as he placed two menus on their table.

"Thanks," said Ash.

**At the bar...**

"Hey Brock! Over here!" Gary waved Brock over to the bar.

"Gary! What's up man?" Brock said as he sat down next to his friend.

"The sky's up, stupid. Whadya want to drink? First one's on me," Gary replied.

"Hmm, just get me a dry Gengar on the Rocks, extra Oran berries," Brock said.

"Oy! Bartender! Two dry Gengars, extra berries!" called Gary. "So, how are Ashy and Dawn doing?"

"I called them at the Pokecenter, they've got a reservation at some classy restaurant," Brock replied. "Maybe tonight's the night," Brock laughed as the bartender plonked two glasses in front of them.

"Two Gengars, extra berries. Enjoy."

"Cheers man," Gary said as he and Brock clinked glasses.

**At the restaurant...**

"Man that was a good meal," sighed Ash as the waiter took away their empty plates.

"Yeah, it sure was," Dawn agreed.

As the waiter arrived with the check for the meal, Dawn reached for her purse, but Ash grabbed her arm.

"Dawn, dinner's on me," he said as he stared into her sapphire eyes. _She looks so beautiful in the candlelight,_ Ash thought to himself.

"Well, thanks, Ash," Dawn said as she stared back into his deep brown eyes. _He just looks so handsome here,_ Dawn said to herself.

_Now's my chance,_ Ash thought. "Say, Dawn, you wanna go watch the sunset?" he asked her.

_He's so romantic,_ Dawn mused to herself as she spoke. "Yeah, I'd love to," she smiled.

"Then let's go!" Ash said as they both stood up.

**A little while later, on the balcony of their room...**

"It's so beautiful, Ash," cooed Dawn as they watched the sunset.

"It's not as beautiful as you," Ash boldly said. He had decided that he would tell Dawn about his feelings, regardless of whether or not she liked him back.

"Oh, Ash," Dawn said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're so sweet."

"Listen, Dawn, there's something I have to tell you," Ash started.

"What?" Dawn asked as her heart started beating faster and faster in anticipation.

"I... I... I love you," Ash replied. "I've loved you ever since - " Ash couldn't finish his sentence as Dawn pressed her lips against his. He was shocked at first, but then felt a wave of calm wash over him as he realized that Dawn loved him back.

_So he does love me,_ Dawn thought as she kissed Ash. _If only I could have had the guts to tell him that I loved him sooner._

After several seconds, their kiss finally broke.

"I love you too, Ash. Ever since I saw you rescuing your Pikachu from Team Rocket, I've been in love with you. I was just afraid that you didn't love me back," Dawn finally said.

"I was scared that you didn't love me back too," Ash admitted.

"Kiss me," Dawn whispered, and Ash pressed his lips against hers.

**2:27 in the morning...**

A totally smashed Brock stumbled back into the Pokecenter and tripped over a plant, waking up Nurse Joy.

"Brock! Are you drunk?" she asked him in an angry voice.

"Listen, Nurrrrse Joy, I love you too," Brock slurred as he tried to crawl back to his room.

"Brock! Sober up! You're totally smashed!" yelled Nurse Joy as she pulled Brock up and supported him. "Go back to your room and stop making such a racket!"

"Mmmmhuhh," Brock slurred.

Nurse Joy then opened the door and threw Brock inside.

"Don't come back out until you're sober!" she yelled.

"Yeah," Brock slurred. "I love you too."

Ash and Dawn had been cuddling, but they were woken up when they heard Brock.

"Brock! What the hell man, you're totally drunk!" cried Ash.

"Hey, Ashy!" Brock tried to stand up but he couldn't, so he crawled to him. "Hey, you two are together now?" he asked.

"Brock, you need to rest and sober up," Dawn said sternly.

"Ashy boy, Dawn, just listen to me, kay?" Brock garbled.

"Brock, shut the f*ck up, you need to rest!" Ash said.

"Ashy, you know how I always chase after girls?" Brock slurred.

"Brock, Ash is right, you need to rest," Dawn said.

"Listen to me! You know why I can nev... never get one?" Brock asked.

"Alright! Shutup and go to bed!" Ash yelled.

Brock ignored him and kept talking. "It's because I'm...."

**Don't you all love cliffhangers? What is Brock trying to say? Is there something Brock is hiding from Ash and Dawn? Are you even going to answer these questions? This is one of my longer chapters, and stay tuned for the rest of the story! Please R&R, peace out everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I had absolutely nothing to do today so I wrote yet another chapter... I think I wrote 3 chapters today.**

**Well here's Chapter 4, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Need I say more? I have not, do not, and will not own Pokemon.**

**Recap: Ash and Dawn admit their feelings for each other, and Brock is on the verge of telling them a secret when he's drunk?**

"I'm... gay... uhhh..." Brock slurred as he passed out.

"What the f*ck?!" yelled a startled Ash. "Brock, wake up, wake up!" He got no reply, and Ash started to shake him. Suddenly Nurse Joy opened the door.

"Shut your hole Ash or I'm kicking you out of here! You're waking up all the Pokemon!" yelled an extremely cross Nurse Joy.

"We're so sorry Nurse Joy, but Brock just passed out," Dawn said quietly. "I think he's had too much to drink."

"Well he's not my problem, he's yours!" replied Nurse Joy. "Just be quiet!" And with that she left.

Ash dragged Brock over to his bed and threw him down. "Man this guy's heavy," puffed Ash.

"Did Brock just say he was... gay?" asked Dawn.

"What?! He's gay?!" Ash was startled.

"I think he might be," Dawn said quietly. "He asks out every girl he sees to cover it up."

"I can't believe that he's - OH MY GOD," said Ash.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked a concerned Dawn.

"Brock's seen me naked when we change," whispered Ash.

"So? You're both guys."

"Well he's gay."

It suddenly clicked in Dawn's mind. "Don't flatter yourself, Ash," she giggled. "I'll bet you look hot when you're naked."

"I know _you're_ hot when _you're _naked," Ash said in a husky voice. "Now where were we?"

Dawn took the hint. "C'mon," she said seductively as they both crawled back into bed.

**The next morning...**

Ash woke up and realized that Dawn was nuzzling his neck. He lay there for a moment, savouring the moment, then looked over at Brock. He was exactly where Ash had left him, snoring softly with a string of drool hanging out of his mouth. Ash glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 9:22. He patted Dawn on her shoulder, then kissed her forehead.

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up," he said, stroking her hair. "It's your big day at the contest today."

"Mmmmm," Dawn replied. She opened her eyes and saw the handsome face of Ash staring down at her.

"Morning Ash," she sighed, and giggled as Ash gave her a quick peck on her lips.

The pair got up and looked at Brock, then looked at each other and smiled.

The trainer and the coordinator both walked over to the sleeping Brock and shook him awake.

"Mmmmmm, five minutes," was all that came out.

"Wake up drunkard," said Ash.

"Oh... what happened last night? And why do I have a blinding headache?" Brock asked as he finally woke up. The pair exchanged knowing glances and smirked.

"What?" asked Brock.

"Oh nothing," replied a smirking Dawn. "I have to go change and fix my hair for the contest, guys."

"Kay, see ya" said Ash.

"Are you two _finally_ together?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, we are," said Ash. "And we also know why you ogle every female on the planet."

The colour drained from Brock's face as Ash spoke.

"Uh... I-I-I don't know... w-wha... I mean... I-I-I'm not..."

"Don't worry man, your secret's safe with us," smirked Ash. Brock was still mortified.

**At the Hearthome Contest Hall...**

"Hey Dawn, you feeling okay?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous," replied Dawn.

"It'll be fine, okay?" Ash said as he kissed Dawn's forehead lightly. "No need to worry, I know you're going to win."

"Aww, thanks Ash," Dawn said as she pulled Ash into a hug.

"Hey, you're up, Dawn," Ash spoke as Dawn released him.

"Wish me luck?"

"Yeah."

Dawn had felt nervous about the contest, but now she was extremely confident.

"Up next, all the way from Twinleaf Town, here's Dawn Berlitz!" the MC shouted to the crowd.

"Alright!" Dawn cried as adrenaline surged through her veins. "Piplup! Spotlight!"

"Pip Pip!" cried her Piplup as came out of his Pokeball amid pink hearts.

"Alright Piplup, use bubblebeam!"

"Pip...Lup!" A stream of bubbles surged from Piplup's beak, making the crowd go _ooh_ and _ahhh_.

"Great! Now use whirlpool!"

"Piplup!"

An immense whirlpool formed from Piplup's beak.

"What an amazing move!" cried the MC.

"Awesome! Now finish off with peck!"

"Pip Pip Piplup!" her Piplup cried as he drove his beak into the center of the whirlpool. The whirlpool instantly dissipated, and Piplup landed amid cheers from the crowd.

"Way to go Dawn!" cheered Ash.

"Piplup! You were great out there," Dawn said to her Piplup. "I'm so proud of you."

**At the final battle...**

"Piplup, use bubblebeam!" cried Dawn.

"Prinplup, use bubblebeam as well!" shouted Dawn's childhood rival, Kenny.

"Pip...Lup!"

"Prin... Plup!"

As the two bubblebeams collided with each other, both Piplup and Prinplup were knocked off their feet by the force of the collision. They both flew back into opposite corners of the stage.

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" cried Kenny.

"Piplup, counter with whirlpool!" shouted Dawn.

Both Pokemon attacked each other and a cloud of dust settled, leaving the audience unable to see what was going on.

"Time's up!" the MC shouted. "And the winner is..."

When the dust cleared, Dawn's Piplup was the one standing, while Kenny's Prinplup had fainted from exhaustion.

"Dawn's Piplup!"

"OH MY GOSH! WE WON! PIPLUP, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Tears of joy were streaming down Dawn's face as she hugged her Piplup.

"Dawn! Dawn, you did it!" shouted Ash as he ran out to embrace her.

"ASH! WE WON!" Dawn cried she returned Ash's hug.

"Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town, I am proud to present you with the Hearthome City Contest Ribbon! Your performance was truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said as he held out the ribbon to Dawn.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I'm so proud of you Dawn," Ash said to her.

"And?" she inquired.

"I love you."

"And I love you too Ash."

And with that Ash swept Dawn off her feet and planted a kiss on her lips.

**I hope that wasn't too short, sorry if the battle sucked, my battle writing skills are crap. I'll upload the next chapter soon, peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New update, new chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed, I'm also open to ideas, so give me one if you want and I'll try to work it in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I think we all get it.**

**Now onto the story! I'm starting at near the end of Ash's gym battle rather than where I left off because I suck at writing battles. Also, minor bashing of Paul in this chapter, MAJOR bashing of Paul in later chapters just because I hate him :) muhahaha *hint hint he's going to die with someone else later on, not saying who***

**At the Hearthome City Gym...**

"Driftblim! Use ominous wind!" cried the purple-haired gym leader named Fantina.

"Chimchar! Dodge and counter with flamethrower!" Ash shouted in response.

The burst of fire from Chimchar's mouth hit it's target spot on, and Driftblim was tossed to the ground.

"No! Driftblim!" Fantina cried. But Driftblim had already fainted.

"Driftblim is unable to battle. The battle goes to Chimchar!" Brock shouted as the judge. "Ash therefore wins this gym battle!"

"Alright!" Ash happily said. "You guys were great out there!"

"Yeah Ash!" cheered Dawn as she waved her pom poms in the air.

"That was a great battle, Ash," Fantina said. "And now I'm proud to give you the Relic Badge. You've earned it."

"Yeah! I got me a Relic Badge!" Ash shouted as he struck his signature pose.

Dawn came up behind Ash and hugged him. "That was a great battle, Ash. I'm so happy for you."

Ash laughed. "I couldn't have done it without you cheering me on."

"Hey, let's go celebrate!" suggested Brock.

"Yeah, I'm starving," agreed Ash.

**After the celebration...**

"Ash, Dawn, I have something to tell you," Brock said.

"Yeah, what?" Dawn replied.

"Well, I got a call from my dad last night, and he's going on some trip with my mom. That means that I have to go back to Kanto to take care of my siblings and run the gym," Brock said.

Ash sighed. "We're gonna miss you, Brock."

Dawn looked sad as well. "Yeah, we're all gonna miss you. But why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well I didn't want to distract Ash from his gym battle," Brock replied. "My ferry leaves in an hour, I've got to get back to the Pokecenter to pack."

**An hour later, at the ferry docks...**

"Gee, I'm gonna miss ya Brockie," Ash sadly said as he exchanged a man to man hug with Brock.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Brock," Dawn said as she hugged Brock too.

"Hey, I can still call you guys at the Pokecenter," Brock said. "You guys gonna be able to manage?"

Ash laughed. "We can manage, but we're gonna miss your cooking."

Brock laughed with tears in his eyes as the boarding announcement sounded. "Well, I'll see you two lovebirds soon," he tearfully said.

"Yeah," Dawn said. "Good luck Brock."

"Pika pika!" It was Pikachu's way of saying goodbye.

"Yeah I love you too Pikachu," Brock said as he boarded the ferry. "Goodbye!" he shouted as the ferry pulled away from the dock.

"Bye!" Ash and Dawn shouted back.

"I'm gonna miss that guy," Ash said sadly.

"Hey, it's not like you'll never see him again," Dawn said as she tried to comfort Ash. "Besides, now that he's gone, we can have all the private time we want."

Ash laughed. "You are one kinky girl," he said as they walked back to the Pokecenter.

As the pair neared the Pokecenter, they saw none other than Paul. He still had the same purple hair and the same cold look on his face.

"Hey Dawn, what are you doing hanging around with this losing son of a b*tch?" Paul asked coldly as Ash's face reddened in anger.

"He's not a loser, Paul, unlike you," Dawn retorted.

"Oh really? Then how about a battle? Right here right now?" asked a smirking Paul.

"Forget it, Paul," Ash said. "I have to let my Pokemon rest, they've been through a tough battle. Unlike _you_, I actually care about my Pokemon."

"Hmph," Paul muttered. "Well Dawn, why don't you come with me since Ash is so preoccupied with his Pokemon?" He grabbed her arm as he said this.

"Get your filthy hands of my girl," Ash said angrily.

"Or else what?" Paul asked in a mocking voice.

"Or else THIS!" Ash yelled as he threw a punch right at Paul's face.

"GAAHHH!" Paul cried in pain as his nose dripped blood. "My nose!"

"Serves you right for touching my girlfriend!" Ash yelled. "You touch her again and I'll personally rip your b*lls off!"

"Go and be a loser somewhere else," Paul said as he held his nose.

"It seems that _you're_ the loser, not Ash," Dawn said.

"Leave," Ash said quietly. "Or you'll be in even more pain."

Not wanting to be hurt anymore, Paul turned his heel and walked off, still holding his nose.

"Thanks, Ash," Dawn said gratefully. "But I don't think you have to be that violent."

"I have to protect you," Ash grinned. "After all, you're my girl, and no one touches you when you're with me."

"That makes me feel safe," Dawn smiled. "Thanks."

"Let's go," Ash said as he kissed Dawn on the cheek.

**So, Paul gets owned by Ash when he tries to get Dawn. He'll get owned even more in later chapters. I'll keep updating, please R&R, peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here's Chapter 6 everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have to state it again, but I'll say it just to be safe. I don't own Pokemon. Never will.**

**Two days later...**

Ash had spent yesterday scouring the Hearthome City Mall in search of a special birthday gift for Dawn. He had finally found the perfect gift: a heart-shaped sapphire pendant on a silver chain. Ash was chuffed as he took the box out of his bag from yesterday.

"Hey Dawn, happy birthday," Ash said as he entered the bathroom where Dawn was brushing her hair.

"Ash! You remembered!" Dawn squealed in delight.

"Close your eyes, Dawn," Ash instructed.

"Okay..."

Ash took out the necklace and put it on for her, then guided her to the mirror.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Dawn opened her eyes and saw the heart-shaped stone. "Oh, Ash! It's beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"Of course!"

"I thought it would go well with your hair and your eyes."

"You're such an awesome boyfriend."

Ash smiled at the compliment. "C'mere, Dawn."

Dawn walked closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"Happy birthday," Ash whispered as he kissed her.

**Sorry that was such a short chapter, but I'll update it again today just because I have nothing to do. As always, please R&R, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is readers, I promised I would update, Chapter 7!**

**Note: This takes place about 7-8 years after the last chapter, so the characters are like 25 now. And there's gonna be some major bashing of Paul here, so if you like Paul, you might not want to read this. But I hate Paul.**

Ash and Dawn had returned to Pallet Town after their adventures together all over the world and had settled down there. Ash had beaten the Kanto League, the Jhoto League, the Hoenn League, and the Sinnoh League, earning him the reputation of being the top trainer in the Pokemon world. Similarly, Dawn had won every major contest in the Kanto region, Jhoto region, Hoenn region, and the Sinnoh region, earning her the reputation of being the top coordinator in the Pokemon world. These feats had turned Ash and Dawn into overnight celebrities, so they retreated to Ash's hometown to escape crazy fans and the paparazzi.

Dawn was walking down the hallway to the bathroom when she heard Ash talking to Pikachu. She tiptoed over to the closed door of their room and listened. What she heard made her heart beat so fast it wanted to explode.

"What do you think, Pikachu? Is that good enough?"

"Pika, Pikachu."

"Well if you say so buddy. I hope she accepts my proposal."

"Pi! Pika! Pikachu."

"Let me put away the ring first, I've got to check our reservations at that restaurant in Hearthome City. You know, the one where we had our first dinner together and where I admitted my feelings to her."

Dawn then heard footsteps, and hurried into the bathroom to hide her glee. _Ash is going to propose to me tonight!_ She thought. _At the same restaurant we fell in love in! Oh, he's so romantic!_

"Hey Dawn, where are you?" Ash called.

"Dawn opened the bathroom door. "I'm in here."

Ash smiled at his soon-to-be fiance. "I have reservations at that restaurant in Hearthome City for tonight. Special occasion."

Dawn tried to hide her glee. "What's so special about today?" she asked innocently.

Ash flashed his trademark smile, which hadn't changed over the years. "Oh, you'll see."

"But how are we going to get to Hearthome City? It's so far away."

"Remember we caught Latias and Latios in Hoenn? They'll fly us there."

"Okay, just let me fix my hair."

Ash made a face. "You and your damn hair."

"Oh shut up, Ash."

**Evening...**

"Latios and Latias, return!" Ash said after they arrived at the outskirts of Hearthome City. They had landed in the suburbs to avoid attracting attention, but as they made their way into the city obsessed fans and photographers swarmed them.

"Please! A photograph of you two!"

"Could I have an autograph?"

"Blow me a kiss Dawn!"

"I'll pay to date you Ash!"

Ash looked at Dawn. "I've had enough of this," he said as he threw a Pokeball into the air. "Salamence, I choose you!"

Salamence let loose a growl as he came out of his Pokeball. "SALAMENCE!"

"Alright Salamence, use roar!"

"SALAMENCE!!!" roared Ash's Salamence. The roar quickly scared away everyone - except for one person. A certain person with purple hair and a vengeance.

It was Paul.

"So, Ketchum, happy to see me again?" Paul asked with a cold smile on his face. "And Dawn, you're looking as beautiful as ever." He walked closer to the couple.

"What do you want, Paul?" Ash asked angrily.

"This," he hissed.

Paul roared as he punched Ash in the face. "I've waited 8 goddamn years to do this!" he shouted in rage. "And now you're useless to stop me!"

"ASH!" Dawn cried as Ash was hit by Paul's fist.

Ash groaned in pain as he stood up. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Because Dawn deserves a man like me, not a loser like you," Paul snickered. "Look at you, you can't even take a punch."

Ash snarled at Paul in response.

"You're weak," Paul continued. "You're so F*CKING WEAK!"

"I'm weak?" Ash replied. "At least I'm not a coward like you. After I beat you in the Sinnoh League Championships, you hid your face from the world. You couldn't face a loss. You're a F*CKING COWARD!" Ash shouted.

"Then let's settle this," Paul shouted as he reached behind him and pulled out a pistol. "I'll show you that I'm not a coward. And when I'm done with you, Dawn is going to give me the love she should have willingly given me all those years ago."

Ash started towards Paul. "You think that killing me would make Dawn love you?" he asked in defiance.

"No, but once you're out of the way, I'm going to do things to her that you can't even imagine," Paul hissed.

"Why you little - " Ash started to speak but stopped in his tracks as he saw Paul pulling the trigger.

A single gunshot rang out as Ash crumpled to the ground.

"ASH! NO!" Dawn cried as she watched Paul shoot her lover in cold blood.

"SAL! SALAMENCE!" roared Ash's Salamence in anger, rage, and sadness as he unleashed a powerful Hyperbeam at Paul. Paul screamed in agony as was knocked unconscious by the force of the blow.

"Dawn..." Ash whispered as he felt a searing pain his chest and stomach. "Dawn..."

"Oh Ash, Ash, please tell me you're going to be okay," cried a tearful Dawn. "Please! Tell me you're going to be fine!"

"Dawn... I... I..." Ash struggled to get the words out. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, taking out a velvet box. He opened it in front of Dawn. In it was a silver ring with a sapphire embedded into it. Three words were carved on the ring: _I Love You._

"Dawn... will... will you... ma... marry me," Ash whispered with all of his remaining strength. Blood from his gunshot wound was dripping onto the box, staining it. He heard distant sirens and shouts.

"Ash, oh Ash, yes, I will marry you," Dawn said as tears ran down her face. "Yes."

"Dawn, I... I... love... y..." Ash said. But he didn't have the strength to finish his sentence.

"ASH! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Dawn screamed as Ash's eyes closed. "NO! Ash, oh Ash..." she sobbed as she held her lover's body close and kissed his lips. "Ash... please... come back... Ash..."

The sirens wailed louder and louder and Officer Jenny and the rest of the Hearthome Police Force arrived at the scene.

"Chief, I've got a homicide victim and an unconscious suspect," Officer Jenny barked into her walkie-talkie.

"Can you ID the victim?" a voice came back.

"Yes," Jenny replied. "It's... oh my god... it's Ash Ketchum."

Silence.

"Who murdered him?" the voice came back.

"Our most likely suspect is Paul Shinji*. He's unconscious right now."

"Take him into custody."

"Roger that. Alright boys, cuff him!"

At that moment, Paul regained enough strength to open his eyes, and was surprised to find himself surrounded by cops ready to handcuff him. "What the f*ck!" he shouted in surprise.

"You're not going anywhere, a$$hole," Officer Jenny said. "I talked to witnesses. You killed an innocent man who happens to also be one of my friends. You'd better get yourself a good lawyer. Take him away!"

Officer Jenny approached Dawn, who was still crying over Ash's body. "Hey, you alright?" she asked in a comforting voice.

Dawn just sobbed in response.

"Dawn, I need to secure the area, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the policewoman said, her own voice cracking as she remembered all the times Ash and his friends had helped her out.

"I-I understand," Dawn sniffed as she slowly stood up.

"Hey, what's that?" Jenny asked as she pointed to the bloodstained box in Ash's hand.

"He was going to propose to me tonight after dinner," Dawn said as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "But he asked me to marry him as he died. Oh, Ash..." Dawn started sobbing again and Officer Jenny rubbed her back to comfort her.

"He was really good to you, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Dawn smiled as the tears continued to flow.

"Sal... Salamence," Ash's Salamence croaked as he nudged his trainer.

"Is that Ash's Pokemon?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. Salamence, return," Dawn said as she picked up the Pokeball Ash had dropped. Salamence disappeared in a flash of red light.

**Later that night...**

Dawn had called her mother at the police center, and told her the whole story. However, it turned out that Delia, Ash's mother, was over at her house for a drink.

"Oh, my baby, my poor baby..." Delia sobbed uncontrollably as Johanna tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Delia, he's in a better place now..."

Delia still couldn't stop crying. "He was so young..."

"Come on, Delia, it's alright..."

**Back with Dawn...**

_Oh, Ash, why did you have to leave me so soon? Why? I loved you so much, Ash, I loved you so much..._

"Hey Dawn, are you alright?" a voice jerked Dawn out of her thoughts. It was Brock.

"I'm... fine," she finally said.

"I heard the news," Brock replied sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Brock," she smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

"It was Paul right?"

"Paul shot him in cold blood because he wanted revenge for when Ash protected me from him."

"Paul's a son of a b*tch," Brock said quietly.

"He wanted me."

"I don't care who or what he wanted, he killed one of my friends. I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do." Brock's voice was full of quiet determination.

***I don't know Paul's last name, so I used his Japanese name instead. If anyone knows please tell me.**

**Yeah I know, it's sad, I don't know why I wrote this, maybe to bring in the element of sadness? Anyhoo RIP Ash. Please R&R, give me ideas on the continuation of this, peace out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back! Chapter 8 on the way, just want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed, remember constructive criticism is appreciated. Just a little note, I won't be updating for a week because I'm going on vacation to escape the dreadful 35ºC heat wave here in Beautiful British Columbia, so don't get mad at me, I'll try to update as soon as I come back!**

**Disclaimer: Oh $#!+ I forgot to put a disclaimer for the chapter, so this one is for Chapter 7 and Chapter 8. I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.**

**Now onto the story! This is going to be sad just to tell you :_(**

**Three days later, at Ash's funeral...**

There were many people gathered at Professor Oak's lab for Ash's funeral. All of his friends, including Dawn, Brock, Zoey, Max, Misty, May, and even his rivals Barry and Gary were there. All of Ash's Pokemon were also present.

The minister stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," he said to the silent crowd. "We are gathered here today remember and celebrate the wonderful life of a friend and a loved one, Ash Ketchum."

Dawn barely heard the minister's words as tears dripped down her face. As she wiped them away, she stared at the open casket in which Ash's body lay. Memories came flooding back to her.

_Flashback_

_"It's so beautiful, Ash," cooed Dawn as they watched the sunset._

_"It's not as beautiful as you," Ash boldly said. He had decided that he would tell Dawn about his feelings, regardless of whether or not she liked him back._

_"Oh, Ash," Dawn said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're so sweet."_

_"Listen, Dawn, there's something I have to tell you," Ash started._

_"What?" Dawn asked as her heart started beating faster and faster in anticipation._

_"I... I... I love you," Ash replied. "I've loved you ever since - " Ash couldn't finish his sentence as Dawn pressed her lips against his. He was shocked at first, but then felt a wave of calm wash over him as he realized that Dawn loved him back._

_'So he does love me',__ Dawn thought as she kissed Ash. '__If only I could have had the guts to tell him that I loved him sooner.'_

_After several seconds, their kiss finally broke._

_"I love you too, Ash. Ever since I saw you rescuing your Pikachu from Team Rocket, I've been in love with you. I was just afraid that you didn't love me back," Dawn finally said._

_"I was scared that you didn't love me back too," Ash admitted._

_"Kiss me," Dawn whispered, and Ash pressed his lips against hers._

_ End of flashback_

"Ash was a great trainer, a great person, and, most of all, a great and loving friend," the minister continued. "He was always there when the ones he loved and cared for needed him."

Dawn could only cry as she remembered.

_Flashback*_

_Dawn sobbed as she ran out the contest hall. She couldn't believe that she had lost her fourth straight contest._

_"Dawn! Wait!" Ash shouted as he ran after her._

_Dawn just kept running forward, not knowing where she was going. The only thing on her mind was how she had lost._

_"Dawn!"_

_Dawn ignored Ash as she sprinted forwards. After running so much, she finally collapsed by a wall as she continued to weep._

_"Dawn, come on," Ash said as he finally caught up to her. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Dawn, it's okay, it's okay..."_

_"Why did I have to lose, Ash?" Dawn cried into Ash's chest. "Why? I'm just not good enough for contests, am I?"_

_"Shh," Ash whispered as he held Dawn close. "Hey, it's not your fault you lost the appeal. You were great out there, really! Maybe a little more training would do the trick."_

_"But Ash, I've been training! Me and my Pokemon just aren't good enough!" Dawn sobbed._

_"Dawn, you've got to train hard if you want to win. I mean, I train a lot for my gym battles, but I don't always win them. Besides, losing isn't such a bad thing. You've got to learn from your mistakes so you don't make the same mistakes again!"_

_Dawn had finally stopped crying. She just wanted Ash to hold her tight as she leaned into him._

_"Thanks Ash," she finally whispered._

_End of flashback_

"Ash strongly supported his friends and family, doing all that he could to help them."

_Flashba__ck_

_"Hey Dawn, you feeling okay?" Ash asked his girlfriend._

_"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous," replied Dawn._

_"It'll be fine, okay?" Ash said as he kissed Dawn's forehead lightly. "No need to worry, I know you're going to win."_

_"Aww, thanks Ash," Dawn said as she pulled Ash into a hug._

_"Hey, you're up, Dawn," Ash spoke as Dawn released him._

_"Wish me luck?"_

_"Yeah."_

_End of flashback_

"Ash displayed true spirit and determination in everything he accomplished, never giving up on anything or anyone."

_Flashback_

_"Driftblim! Use ominous wind!" cried the purple-haired gym leader named Fantina._

_"Chimchar! Dodge and counter with flamethrower!" Ash shouted in response._

_The burst of fire from Chimchar's mouth hit it's target spot on, and Driftblim was tossed to the ground._

_"No! Driftblim!" Fantina cried. But Driftblim had already fainted._

_"Driftblim is unable to battle. The battle goes to Chimchar!" Brock shouted as the judge. "Ash therefore wins this gym battle!"_

_"Alright!" Ash happily said. "You guys were great out there!"_

_"Yeah Ash!" cheered Dawn as she waved her pom poms in the air._

_"That was a great battle, Ash," Fantina said. "And now I'm proud to give you the Relic Badge. You've earned it."_

_"Yeah! I got me a Relic Badge!" Ash shouted as he struck his signature pose._

_Dawn came up behind Ash and hugged him. "That was a great battle, Ash. I'm so happy for you."_

_Ash laughed. "I couldn't have done it without you cheering me on."_

_End of flashback_

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, a moment of silence."

The silence was accentuated by soft sobs from the crowd that had gathered.

"Thank you. The family members and friends of the deceased my now pay their respects." The minister left the podium as Delia Ketchum stepped forward to her son's casket and placed a bouquet of roses by his side. As she placed the flowers, she finally broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably by Ash's body.

"Ash, oh Ash, my baby, mommy loves you so much, so much," Delia sobbed. Johanna went up to the casket and slowly led the weeping Delia away.

Dawn stood up slowly with a bouquet of daisies in her hands. Holding the flowers together was the engagement ring Ash had given her as he passed away.

_Flashback_

_"Dawn..." Ash whispered as he felt a searing pain his chest and stomach. "Dawn..."_

_"Oh Ash, Ash, please tell me you're going to be okay," cried a tearful Dawn. "Please! Tell me you're going to be fine!"_

_"Dawn... I... I..." Ash struggled to get the words out. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, taking out a velvet box. He opened it in front of Dawn. In it was a silver ring with a sapphire embedded into it. Three words were carved on the ring: __I Love You._

_"Dawn... will... will you... ma... marry me," Ash whispered with all of his remaining strength. Blood from his gunshot wound was dripping onto the box, staining it. He heard distant sirens and shouts._

_"Ash, oh Ash, yes, I will marry you," Dawn said as tears ran down her face. "Yes."_

_"Dawn, I... I... love... y..." Ash said. But he didn't have the strength to finish his sentence._

_"ASH! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Dawn screamed as Ash's eyes closed. "NO! Ash, oh Ash..." she sobbed as she held her lover's body close and kissed his lips. "Ash... please... come back... Ash..."_

_End of flashback_

Dawn slowly placed the flowers and the ring on Ash's body as a waterfall of tears cascaded down from her eyes. "I love you Ash," she whispered.

***This flashback doesn't actually happen in this story, so don't go and try to find it. I promise you that it is not there.**

**That's it for this chapter, it's sad, I know. Like I said, I won't be updating this thing for a week and maybe a little bit, I've got to enjoy my summer vacation, you know. But I still want you all to R&R, that's it from me, peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back from camping! Sorry about the delay between chapters, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is going to be the epilogue.**

**I just want to thank everyone for their support and constructive criticism throughout my first fanfic. I love you guys, you've made this experience really enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the plotline. Sadly, I will never own anything else besides that.**

**Now onto the story! It gets a little graphic 'cause Paul gets sentenced to death by a firing squad, so if you're squeamish then don't read this. And there are a couple of inappropriate words here too, so I guess I'll have to rate this chapter M.**

**2 weeks later...**

Dawn was sitting on the steps outside her house reminiscing about her friend when her mother called her.

"Dawn, sweetheart, are you gonna come with me to Ash's burial?"

"Yeah mom," Dawn quietly replied as she fought back tears.

**At the cemetery...**

The silent crowd that had gathered at the cemetery watched as the body of their loved one was lowered into the ground.

"Pika, Pi, Pi, Pikachu," Ash's closest Pokemon sobbed as he watched his trainer.

"C'mere, Pikachu," Dawn whispered as she held the mouse Pokemon close to herself.

Ash's casket finally hit the bottom of the pit with a soft thud. As the crowd began to slowly dissipate, Dawn walked over to the pit with Pikachu. She looked at the tombstone and read what was engraved on it.

**RIP**

**Here lies Ash Ketchum, a great friend to all**

Dawn took out something from her pocket. It was her Hearthome Contest ribbon, the first one she had ever won. She tossed it down to Ash's casket.

"Ash, I will always love you," she whispered.

**A year later...**

"The jury finds the defendant guilty," a spokesman for the jury said.

"Very well then. Paul Shinji, you are charged with murder in the first degree, and I have no other choice but to inflict the most serious punishment on you," the judge said in the courtroom. "You are hereby sentenced to death."

Paul was silent as he heard this, but his hands shook.

Johanna hugged her daughter. "Well now he finally gets what he deserves," she said.

"Yeah, its good to get the feeling of revenge of my back," Dawn said back. "I wanted to kill that bastard. Now I need to watch him die."

**Outside on the execution grounds, 1 week after the hearing...**

Paul was tied to a stake in the ground as he prepared to die. He wish to die by a firing squad had been granted.

"Last words?" the executioner asked.

Paul faced the crowd that had gathered to watch. After a minute he spoke.

"You're all fucking pathetic losers," he sneered as he faced the members of the firing squad. "Now kill me and let me die like a man."

"GO DIE IN HELL, YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Delia screamed at her son's murderer.

"Steady!"

Five rifles were cocked.

"Take aim!"

The five shooters raised their rifles.

"Fire!"

Five gunshots rang out simultaneously.

"Argh!" Paul grunted as the force of the bullets threw his body against the post. The world began to fade to black.

"You deserve that Paul," Brock muttered in disgust as he watched Paul slump to the ground, dead.

Dawn stared at his lifeless body in a stony silence. For the first time in her life, tears did not come when she saw someone die.

"That's right," she whispered. "Go rot in hell, you son of a bitch."

**Epilogue**

Rain was falling outside.

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said sadly.

"I know you want to go outside to play, but it's raining, and frankly, the rain isn't good for you or my hair," Dawn replied to the yellow mouse Pokemon. She had taken care of him since Ash was killed 2 years ago.

"Pika," Pikachu grumbled as he sulked.

"Come on, Pikachu, don't be sad. We can go outside when the rain stops," Dawn said as she tried to cheer him up. "Why don't you help me bake some cookies?"

As Dawn stood up her eyes fell upon a box on the mantle. She stopped in her tracks, then slowly reached up and grabbed it. Sadness stabbed at her heart as she opened it.

A single teardrop fell to the ground.

"Ash," she whispered as she stared at the sapphire necklace he had bought her for her birthday many years ago. "Maybe someday I'll see you again."

"Pika pika!" cried an excited Pikachu as he pointed to the window.

"What is it, Pikachu?" asked a teary-eyed Dawn.

"Pika! Pikachu!" the mouse squealed in delight.

"Oh!" Dawn cried as she saw what her friend was pointing at.

Outside, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining through the clouds, forming a beautiful rainbow. Both coordinator and Pokemon stepped outside to get a better view.

"Ash," Dawn breathed as a gentle breeze blew her way.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in joy.

_Ash, you're looking out for us, aren't you?_ Dawn thought to herself.

As Dawn remembered, she could almost hear Ash's voice in the breeze whispering her name.

**THE END**

**Well guys that's it for this story. Once again, I really appreciated everyone who reviewed my story, I love you guys. Look out for my next fanfic, but I'll probably do a one-shot instead of a full story. That's it from me, peace out everyone!**


End file.
